Heart of Life
by VSnowblazeV
Summary: Another boy becomes a Pokemon Trainer in order to challenge the Pokemon League. But there's a problem. He doesn't want any part of it. And one curse may hinder him from ever being the great trainer his friends and family want him to be... Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Justin sighed as he found himself in front of Professor Oak's laboratory. Today was the last day he could receive his starter Pokémon and become a trainer. However, this was not a day of joy for him. In fact, he didn't even want to have anything to do with being a Pokémon Trainer. As far as he knew, this experience would do absolutely nothing for his benefit. But silly him... he wasn't allowed to simply skip out on this "wonderful opportunity to make new friends and experience incredible things." Words spoken by his mother. Justin was a fourteen year old boy with short but slightly spiky brown hair. He was dressed in jeans, a blue Aero postal t-shirt with a gray zip-up sweatshirt slung around his shoulders.

Justin opened the door to Oak's lab and stepped inside hesitantly. He noticed that not only was the professor inside but his 15 year old grandson, Gary, was in there as well. The professor was talking to Gary with both of their backs turned.

Justin sighed once again. Oh this was going to be a long day... He proceeded towards the back end of the lab where the professor and Gary were. Professor Oak was the first to notice Justin's presence.

**"Ah! Justin! Good to see you. Your mother called earlier and said you were on your way to receive your first Pokémon."**

**"She neglected to mention that I wanted no part of it I assume..."** a very annoyed Justin muttered under his breath.

The professor motioned Justin over to a capsule containing three poke balls, each with its own elemental insignia representing Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Gary walked over to the capsule as well. **"Hey Justin. You ready to begin your journey as a Pokémon master?"** he said in an upbeat tone.

Gary was an energetic and friendly person who had been friends with Justin ever since they were friends. They did a lot of things together but Justin also considered Gary as his rival. They often found themselves in different kinds of competition which led to some wins and losses for each of them. This was once competition, however, Justin never wanted to partake in with him.

Justin didn't answer Gary. He just gave the poke balls a continuous and blank stare.

**"...not answering huh? Okay. Tell you what. Today, as it so happens, I also begin my own journey- BUT! I am willing to let you choose who gets their Pokemon first since apparently, you're not in the best mood,"** Gary reasoned.

This did not make Justin feel any better, though. Though it was kind of hard not to take up the offer... Justin motioned for Gary to choose first.

Gary's grinned. **"Alright then. I choose Charmander,"** he said as he took the poke ball from the slot marked with a fire insignia.

Justin shrugged. Not surprising. Most people would like the power of a fire Pokémon to start off with. What made Gary any different? Well since Charmander was already taken, that left the most obvious choice left. Justin picked up the poke ball from the slot marked with a leaf.

Gary gave a puzzled look. **"Bulbasaur? Why not choose Squirtle so that you can have an edge over me?"** he asked.

Justin shrugged. **"Does it matter? I'm going to catch a water Pokémon later anyway so I honestly don't care."**

**"Oh! So he **_**can**_** speak!"** Gary said jokingly.

_Did you even hear what I said?_ Justin thought in his head. After the both of them chose their Pokémon, the professor gave both of them five empty poke balls and another device that Justin didn't recognize.

**"Now before you go, I should give you a brief explanation on what I just gave you. The poke balls... well you should already know about them. They're the basic tools to capture Pokémon so you can make them your allies. The other device I handed you is a new piece of technology the other Professors and I had been developing for the past few years. It's a portable device, known as the Pokedex, that provides data for all of the known species of Pokémon. Unfortunately, this one is only a prototype so it only provides data of Pokémon native only to this region of the world. However, you shouldn't run into this problem."**

Justin eyed the Pokedex for a second and then looked back at the professor skeptically. **"Why give us these if you already know about the Pokémon, though?"** he asked.

The Professor shook his head. **"As I said before, it's a prototype. It's not for the purpose of what you're asking about. The real Pokedex is supposed to record some information of completely new species of Pokémon we might not know about on sight. These specific models are for trainer use,"** he explained.

Gary exhaled impatiently. **"Okay, can we go now? I want to go out there and meet as many new Pokémon as soon as possible."**

**"Then go. No one's stopping you, Gary..,"** Justin said.

Not even waiting for his Grandfather's approval, Gary grinned yet again. **"All right then! See ya!"** he said eagerly as he went straight for the door.

Justin shook his head when Gary left. "**Sometimes, that guy gives me a headache..."**

The Professor laughed. **"Yes he can sometimes be a handful, that's for sure. Oh! By the way..."** Professor Oak reached for a folded piece of paper on his desk. **"...You might need this. It's a map of the region."**

Justin opened it up and sure enough, it was a fairly accurate map of the region, marking every possible way to every town.

Justin folded it back up. **"Thanks Professor. This will help a lot."** Justin started toward the door of the lab.

**"Good luck! And have fun!"** The Professor called out to him.

**"Don't count on it..,"** Justin sighed to himself after leaving the lab. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Poke ball that held his first Pokémon. Oh joy. Well there's no point in keeping it inside its poke ball like this. Justin held out the poke ball. There was a brief flash of light and before him stood a Bulbasaur. **"Well, we're stuck with each other now. I'm Justin and you... don't have a name. Hmm... might as well give you one... how about Tyton?"**

+ Tyton (Bulbasaur) : Serious Nature : Met at Lv. 5 : Male

The Bulbasaur gave him an unsure look. Justin growled. **"Okay well you're not getting a different name alright? Deal with it!"** he snapped.

Tyton flinched and backed up a few steps.

Justin just turned around and began to head for the edge of town. **"Come on. We're leaving."** Justin said forcefully.

Tyton hesitated and followed him.

So Justin's journey finally began. A journey in which he never wanted to take. With any luck, it would be easy and nothing too eventful was going to happen. There was a problem with that. Justin usually had the worst of luck. What made this any different?

((Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction and it will be based off of my Leaf green run. Nothing much to say here except that I won't always follow the storyline of the game much like how I skipped the battle between Gary and Justin [let's face it. A tackle vs. scratch spam is never fun to read about.] I hope I'll be able to update often but if I don't, it's most likely because I'm behind on my school work. So if I suddenly vanish off the face of the planet, that's probably why. Okay, see you guys later!))

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Justin paced slowly to Route 22. After buying some supplies and a quick training session with Tyton, he decided to check out the Pokémon League. Tyton followed behind, still unhappy after how Justin introduced himself. After rounding the corner of the natural cliff that occurred on that route, he saw Gary staring in the direction of the Pokémon League. Justin raised an eyebrow. _What's he doing over here...? _Justin walked toward him. **"Hey Gary. What are you doing?"**

Gary turned around and saw Justin. **"Oh hey Justin. Nothing really. Just taking a look before I head to Pewter City... Wait a second. I know what you're thinking and no you won't be able to. They've got guards posted there so you can't get through without proof that you beat the gym leaders. Not even to sightsee."**

**"I wasn't planning on going there... erm- not yet anyway I'm going to try just not right now,"** Justin said quickly.

Tyton, who was still right beside Justin, gave him another skeptical look without Justin knowing.

**"Oh... okay then, what were you doing?"**

Justin sighed. **"Well... I was **_**hoping**_** I would be able to find some new Pokémon out here... but it looks like it's a no-go."**

Gary stared at him for a moment then shrugged. **"Alright then. Well I'm heading to Pewter City now. See ya."**

**"See ya..,"** Justin said with an empty voice.

After Gary had left, Justin began to make his way back to Viridian City before another voice spoke up.

**"I don't believe for a second that you're telling the whole story..."**

Justin turned around and faced... Tyton. Justin frowned. "**And what was that supposed to mean?" **he shot back.

Tyton's eyes widened. "**What the...? Wait. Was that a reply to me? You can understand me?"**

Justin rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for this right now. **"Yea yea. I can understand you. Surprise, surprise. Now what was that supposed to mean?!"** he snarled.

During Justin's entire display of his sour attitude, Tyton had not wavered once. He just stood there staring intensely at Justin. **"I mean you aren't telling us the whole story. You can say that you want to take the Pokémon League challenge but whenever you said that, you suddenly became unsure of yourself."**

**"What the hell are you talking about?! Of... of course I want to take the challenge!" **Justin yelled.

**"See? You just did it again," **Tyton said simply.

Jason glared at Tyton. **"Well what do you know? You're just an idiot Pokémon!"** Justin was spitting venom at Tyton, who still had not flinched once. Justin turned back toward Viridian. **"Come on. We're leaving,"** he said coldly. Only after Justin turned around did Tyton look down and frown.

_-Later-_

A poke ball flew across the air and caught a pidgey right on the head. The poke ball opened and the Pidgey was enveloped in a red aura before disappearing inside the poke ball. After a few seconds, the poke ball clicked signifying the Pidgey was caught. Justin walked over and picked up the poke ball. **"Nice job,"** Justin muttered to Tyton who was a bit tired after battling the Pidgey.

+ Sorin' (Pidgey) : Bashful Nature : Met at Lv. 4

Justin held out the Poke ball to release the newly caught Pidgey. **"Welcome to the team, Sorin',"** he said emotionlessly. **"Now come on. We have a forest to get through."**

Sorin' stood in place and looked toward Tyton. **"Is he always like this?"** he asked, worriedly.

Tyton didn't answer. He looked down and frowned again. After a few seconds, they followed Justin in the forest.

Justin ducked to avoid a very low branch of the forest while at the same time looking at the map. After studying it, Justin groaned. **"Well brilliant... it shows me a whole bunch of different ways to get to different towns but it doesn't tell you how to navigate through the freaking Forest."** Justin folded up the map and looked back at Sorin'. **"Hey can you-"** he noticed there was a Pikachu standing next to Sorin' and Tyton. **"Um... where did you come from?"**

**"I followed you. I thought it might be fun to go with a trainer so... here I am! My name is Sparx by the way,"** the Pikachu said, smiling.

Justin facepalmed. **"Urgh... alright. Fine."**

+ Sparx (Pikachu) : Naive Nature : Met at Lv. 4 : Female

**"As I was saying... Sorin' can you see if you can find a way out of this place?"**

Sorin' nodded and flew into the air. While Sorin' was still looking for a way out, Justin decided to search for the exit too.

Tyton kept behind Justin at a steady pace. He kept staring at him in a concerned way. _I know there's more to what you say and I know you won't tell us... the question is why? Why all the secrecy?_ he thought in distress.

-End Chapter 2-

((Author's Notes: Another chapter. I know it's not as long as the last one... eh... I'm not too impressed with this one. Hopefully the next few will be better.))


	3. Chapter 3

Sorin' flew back to Justin. **"Hey! Found a way out."**

Justin nodded. **"Nice job. Lead the way Sorin'."**

On the way out of the forest, Justin began to think. _Now let's see... if I remember correctly, the first gym if going to be a rock type gym meaning... the only one I can use would be Tyton. Nice..._ Justin looked at Tyton, who was beside him.

**"Well unfortunately, the first gym is a rock type meaning you're going to have to battle alone. The other two would be... knocked out in an instant."**

Tyton nodded but he was confused. _He hesitated again. Why is he unsure this time...?_ Tyton would have asked him but he was interrupted by Sparx.

**"Don't you mean other three?"**

Justin stopped and looked at Sparx. **"Other three? What the hell are you talking about?"**

Sparx snickered. **"Look in your backpack."**

Justin rolled his eyes and took off his backpack. Sure enough, there was a Pokémon in there. It was a Metapod and it was asleep. **"What in the-? When did-? Argh... okay forget it. Moving on."** Justin decided not to disturb the sleeping cocoon and put on his backpack again.

+ Caleb (Caterpie) : Quiet Nature : Met at Lv. 3 : Male

**"Well, here we are. Pewter City."** Justin said, emotionlessly upon arriving to the town.

Pewter City was a larger town than Viridian City. It had a lot more houses, people and a museum. Something that didn't exactly interest Justin very much but it did help with the town's image. Justin spotted the Gym. **"There's the gym. Let's go."**

**"Hold on a second."** Tyton used his vines to stop Justin. **"We just got out of a forest. I think we're all pretty tired from the journey, right guys?"**

Sparx and Sorin' both nodded reluctantly.

**"Don't you think we should take a few minutes at the Pokémon center?"**

Justin glared at Tyton. **"You know what? I think you need to stop whining about if you're a little tired. This is a freaking rock gym, for crying out loud! You can beat it with only a few vine whips and you're upset that you might not have enough strength?! And what **_**about**_** the other two? They're not even fighting! I suggest you just shut up and do as I say!"** he spat at him. With that, he turned around and stormed toward the gym leaving Tyton, Sparx and Sorin' in a state ofshock and disbelief.

Tyton looked at Sorin' and Sparx. **"Come on guys... we better go with him,"** he said, sadly before following Justin to the gym.

_There's a difference between whining and complaining, by the way._ Tyton really wanted to say that to Justin in the most defiant way possible but it would probably make the whole situation worse.

**"All right, where's the gym leader?!"** Justin asked loudly when he entered the gym.

A man with spiky brown hair, an orange sweatshirt and hiking jeans stepped forward. **"I believe you are looking for me. My name is Brock and I am the gym leader of Pewter City."**

**"Brock, eh? Well I hope you're ready because I'm coming at you with all I've got!"** Justin said enthusiastically.

Brock smirked. "**That's what I like to hear!"** Brock held out a poke ball and a Geodude came out.

**"Tyton. You're up."**

Tyton stepped forward and took a fighting stance against the Geodude.

The Geodude lashed out and aimed a tackle Straight at Tyton. Tyton moved aside and used a vine whip at Geodude. An easy knockout.

Brock called back the Geodude and took out a second poke ball. **"I hope you realize that I'm not going to give up until my last Pokémon faints,"** Brock said to Justin.

Justin shook his head. **"Never counted on you giving up. Let's just finish this."**

Brock held out the second poke ball. With a flash of light, another Pokémon emerged and grew into a hundred foot long rock snake. An Onix.

**"Damn... that thing is huge,"** Justin muttered.

The Onix roared and rocks all around Tyton began levitating. Tyton looked around him franticly trying to figure out what was going on. The rocks suddenly shot at Tyton at full speed. Tyton jumped and weaved out of their was but still got caught in between two of them. Tyton stumbled and fell on the ground.

Justin's eyes widened in panic. **"Tyton! No! Get out of there!"** he yelled frantically.

Tyton heard Justin's cry and his attention shifted to him. **"What are you so afra- Gah!"** Tyton was cut off when he was knocked away by the Onix's tackle attack. Tyton skidded and fell over right in front of Justin.

**"N-no...!"** Justin stammered.

The Bulbasaur winced but still got up. **"I'm fine... just got the wind knocked out of me."** he muttered. _What is he so afraid of?_

Justin cleared his throat. **"Ah- erm... right. You've got this, right?"**

Tyton nodded and charged straight at the Onix. The Onix roared again and more rocks began to levitate and then shoot at Tyton. **"Not this time!"** Tyton dodged all of the rocks, right and left and with all of his strength, he fired a vine whip that caught the Onix right in the head. With another roar, the Onix came tumbling down. It had fainted.

Tyton landed and saw the unconscious Onix. A grin formed on his face. **"Haha! Yes!"**

Brock called back his Onix and walked forward to Tyton. **"Congratulations. You won the match. And as the Pokémon League rules state, you have now earned the Boulder Badge,"** Brock informed, handing Justin the badge.

Justin nodded. **"Thanks Brock."**

_Did I just see... a smile?_ Tyton wondered to himself.

Justin and Tyton walked outside the gym to be greeted by Sparx and Sorin' who had been waiting outside the entire time.

**"So how'd it go?"** Sparx asked enthusiastically.

Tyton smirked. **"Did you even need to ask? We wiped the floor with them! It was easy,"** Tyton boasted.

Sorin' chuckled. "**I guess it would only be natural considering the type matchup in that battle."**

**"And the fact that I'm just so awesome,"** Tyton said grinning.

**"We can talk about this later guys. We're wasting time. We need to head to the next town,"** Justin said.

Tyton snapped. He had enough of this trainer's attitude. **"You really are something else, you know that? Happy one moment and then five seconds later, you go back to your serious and emotionless attitude. What's up with that?!" **he spat at him.

Justin stopped and faced Tyton again with a look that could kill. **"That's really none of your business. I act how I-"**

**"You made it my business the moment you chose me and became a Pokémon trainer. By the way, why are you so bitter towards Pokémon? I don't think I have ever heard of a trainer who is as rude, uncaring and selfish as you are!"**

**"Why you little-! You're just-"**

**"And that's another thing. Why are you even acting this way? Why go through this if you're just going to have an awful time?"**

**"Shows how much you know you fucking smartass. I didn't ask for this, you know! I never even wanted to be a Pokémon trainer!"**

**"Why?! Why would **_**anyone**_** not want to be a Pokémon trainer?!" **Tyton shot back.

Justin flinched. His gaze wavered. **"I- It just never appealed to me! What else is there?"**

Tyton rolled his eyes. "**Oh don't give me that bulls***. I saw you're reaction to winning the gym battle. You were happy. Now what's the real reason?!"**

**"I don't have to tell you-"**

**"Justin!"**

**"BECAUSE IF YOU'RE WITH ME, YOUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER ALL RIGHT?!"** Justin yelled right at Tyton. His face was twisted with rage but he also had tears streaming from his eyes. Justin ran off after that.

**"...Wh-what? Lives in... Justin!"** Tyton ran off as well, in pursuit of Justin leaving Sparx and Sorin'.

**"What just happened?"** Sparx asked after a few seconds.

Sorin' looked at Sparx. **"Let's go. Something tells me Justin may need us."**

Sparx said nothing.

When Tyton had finally found Justin, he was just outside Pewter city, crying quietly by himself. Tyton slowly approached Justin. **"Justin...?"**

**"I'm not even cut out to be a Pokémon trainer..,"** Justin muttered between tears.

**"Why, though?" **Tyton asked him in a softer tone than he had been talking with earlier. **"You said already that you couldn't be a trainer and yet you never said why. You should be one! A great one! You can talk to Pokémon for Arceus sake! So what's with all of the bitterness?"**

By then, Sparx and Sorin' had already shown up and were listening as well.

**"...I'm not getting out of this without an explanation aren't I? ...Fine. Remember when I said that your lives were in danger so long that you're with me?"**

**"Yea, what was up with that anyway?"** Sorin' asked a little more forcefully than he had tried for.

**"Okay... you guys need to promise me to listen to the whole story before making any sort of opinion and... try not to take it out on me because it's not my fault."**

All three Pokémon nodded.

**"Alright… Have you guys ever heard of the Nuzlocke Curse?"**

-End Chapter 3-

((Author's Notes: Surprise! It's a Nuzlocke challenge! Although I'd be willing to bet some of you guessed that already. Anyway, another chapter. And yes I did over exaggerate the gym leader battle intentionally. In reality, it was over in two moves.))


End file.
